I need a hero
by DaySleeperNightDreamer
Summary: Alice had a vision and left taking Jasper with her, leaving Edward,Emmett,Rosalie,Bella. Edward been avoiding Bella and Bella wants to find out why, But instead found out more then she asked.This story is just for fun.One-shot.


**Bunny plots bouncing around!.First it was Harry potter now this one what nexts! true blood EricxGodric? Well yes that is nexts lol! Tell me what you think it is a one-shot with song, I love reviews so please review. The song for this story is Skillet-Hero you should lestin to it while reading,So you'll get the message.**

**I own nothing but I wish I owned Jasper and his actor.**

* * *

Alice and Jasper left a few weeks ago because of a vision Alice had she didnt give us full detail but she hugged me tight and said be strong, Jasper sent dirty looks to Edward but I didnt understand.

So now its Emmett,Rosalie,Edward,and Bella.

Its been weeks since they left.

Bella decided it was a good time to pay Edward a vist he seemed to be avoiding her latly and she wanted to find out why.

Bella opened the door,a cold breeze made her shiver, She looked around and saw no one was there felt so empty with out Alice and Jasper..Bella crepted up the steps wanting to suprise Edward but when She got to the top she heard noises she never heard before.

_''Uh Edward!''_

'What the fuck?' Bella made her way slowly to the door.

_''So tight Rosalie!''_

Bella was frozen as she opened the door, She felt her legs get heavy she couldnt move her mind kept telling her to run but she couldnt it was like a Deer frozen in headlights..

''Bella!'' Edward turned around with Rosalie the sheet's covering up private area's, Bella shook her head and ran down the steps trying her best to get away from the two,She bumped into a big strong chest she could of easly mistakin for Jacob, But he felt bigger.

Emmett saw Bella and was confused ''Whats wrong?'' Bella and Emmett never really talked do to Rosalie jelouse behavior with who ever he was around.

Bella tried to get away but breathed out panting '' Rosalie..Ed-edward'' Emmett thought they were in trouble and ran for the room holding Bella close still.

''No no please please dont take me back!'' Emmett got to the room and Edward was where his pants unfastned and hanging lose off him with not shirt on,While Rosalie was hiding her naked body under the sheet.

Rosalie jumped up gasping ''What are you doing with her!''

Emmett couldnt belieave what he just heard what he was doing with bella? Bella?''I could ask the same about you''

Rosalie forgot the position she was in and looked away.''So before I kill Edward some one wanna tell me what the fuck is going on?''

No one spoke

Silence took over the room.

Eating Bella alive.

_I'm just a step away  
I'm a just a breath away  
Losin my faith today  
Emmett: fallin off the edge today_

Emmett could contain it anymore''TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED" Rosalie jumped back shocked at how loud he got Emmett the fun loving Emmett was yelling at her..Never had he done so.

Edward spoke''Iam sorry brother..its just I dunno..one thing lead to another and Bella wasnt here and Rosalie came out of the shower with nothing but a towel.''

Emmett shook his head,He felt pain and sadness over whelm him even as a vampire how would Bella fe-

''Bella how could you do this to her! she loved you! she was about to give up everything she had to be with you''

_I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
Emmett: I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate_

Rosalie stepped forword showing off her beautiful body, Bella once again felt inferier to the godess ''Bella is a human! she cant possible expected a vampire to love her, What eles can she do to please Edward? Think about it Emmett it might be hard to understand''

Emmett bared his fangs at her for thinking he was that stupied,Rosalie was shocked again and spoke ''She's the bad one between the two, yes I slept with Edward behind your back dear, But i'll have to live with the shame forever, Soon she'll die and the pain she felt will vanish.''

Bella still in Emmett's arms eyes widden 'She was right..' Emmett felt the diffrence in her movement ''You whore, Where no longer lovers no longer sisters and brothers, and nothing well change that.''

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Emmett: falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live_

Rosalie saw Emmett carry Bella off gently to his giant room and locked the door, Rosalie and Edward looked down ashamed.

Bella and Emmett sat there on his giant bed, Bella knee's against her chest , and Emmett sitting on the edge of the bed.

''Why.''

Emmett spoke softly ''Alice..she must have saw this comming''

Bella shook her head wipeing her tears away, Bella crawled across the bed and layed her head on Emmett's lap. ''It hurts..''

Emmett looked down at her worried ''where?'' Bella touched where his heart was and frowned ''there''

Emmett ran his fingers threw Bella's hair ''I'll take the pain away'' Bella looked at him eyes sparkling from the tears ''I'll take yours away too..''

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero  
Emmett: save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me Emmett: just in time_

**Weeks they spent in that room neather left the room unless to eat,use the bathroom.**

Rosalie was sitting up in the bed light shining on her flawless skin, Edward was kissing her shoulder lightly,They again had sex for the 20th time.

Rosalie spoke softly to Edward ''We should check on them'' Edward looked at her and rolled his eyes ''There probly sulking around the room''

Rosalie''Maybe so..Maybe there over it and are togeather'' That got Edward's attention he used his speed to get dress fast along with Rosalie not far behind.

They took there time getting to the room.

Knock Knock Knock

Laughter could be heard from inside the room as the telvision was on. No one came though. Rosalie and Edward looked at each other Edward had one of his arms around Rosalie shoulder and Rosalie had her arm on Edward's chest.

Looking like the perfect couple.

Edward used his free hand and opened the door.

The sight was shocking.

Bella was laying there on Emmett's lap watching some stupied ninja warrier show Emmett was dropping marshmellows in her mouth missing her mouth a few times as evidence there were marshmellows on the floor.

''Ahm'' Emmett looked up turning the TV off and Bella looked up and frowned.''What?''

Rosalie marched twords them Emmett stood up and was Slapped dead in the face.

_I gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin my mind today  
Emmett: my voice will be heard today_

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
Emmett: I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today

Emmett looked at her and didnt seem fazed''What do you want?'' Rosalie looked hurt and spoke harshly to Emmett as he was a child ''Why are you spending so much time around her.''

Bella decided to do somthing that Rosalie never thought of doing and stood up for him ''Because while you two were basking in are depression sex 24/7 we decided that were not going to be hurt anymore, We decided where just going to have fun.''

Rosalie looked behind Emmett and waved her finger at Bella''Hey human shut up no one's talking to you'' Bella snapped back ''Iam not superhuman but I wont shut up''

Rosalie moved Emmett out the way and stepped forword and look down at Bella ''Worthless human how does it feel to lose the one you love to the one you hate.''

Bella retaliated with ''Whats it like not to be human?'' Rosalie huffed and bared her fangs at Bella ''Emmett was just your play thing and now that the toy was found by someone eles your pissed childish!''

Rosalie attacked Bella but Emmett grabed her neck and held her tight ''Retract your fangs'' Rosalie did slowly ''You cant treat Bella like this you nor Edward have the right to think you can have each other and still have us.''

_Who's gonna fight for what's right who's gonna help us survive we're in the fight of our lives  
Emmett: and we're not ready to die_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero  
Emmett: I've got a hero_

_Livin in me_

_I'm gonna fight for what's right today I'm speaking my mind and if it kills me tonight  
Emmett: I will be ready to die_

He let go Rosalie neck and Rosalie backed up against Edward's chest and Edward glared at Emmett ''Bella do you really think you can be happy with him, You cant live with out me and you proved it '' Edward smirked.

Bella shook her head and looked at Emmett ''Yeah I think I should prove I can dont you think?'' Emmett smiled down at her ''yeah'' And with that Edward and Rosalie gasped.

Alice and Jasper came in ''Where back!''

Bella smiled''Race yea too them!'' Emmett mouth dropped as Bella sprinted down to Alice ''Cheater'' Emmett ran past the two frozen cheating vampires and jumped down to Alice and Jasper.

''I win!''

''Cheater!''

''iam so sorry bella! i should have told you but i thought''

''Its alright''

''Jasper my man!''

Rosalie and Edward could only hear them injoying themselves neather dared to dared to speak.

_

* * *

_

**_The end! Review and tell me what you think please and thank you._**

_A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_BellaxEmmett  
_


End file.
